Images are most commonly displayed in two-dimensional images, for example in photographs and televisions. Some devices can create illusions of three-dimensional images, however these are not true three-dimensional images. The present invention features a multi-dimensional image rendering device for creating and displaying multi-dimensional (e.g., 3D) images. For example, the device can incrementally render discrete layers of arranged graphic elements (e.g., “pixels”), the layers collectively forming and displaying a resulting multi-dimensional image (e.g., from pre-defined data). The device of the present invention may provide a tool for individuals (e.g., office workers, teachers, students, etc.) who teach and/or learn concepts such as layered images. The device of the present invention may also function as a novelty display or a piece of artwork.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.